Les Serpentards sont des pervers
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Les Gryffondors parlent de la sexualité de Drago Malefoy. Attention, langage cru et lemon!


**Héhéhé mais qui revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction? c'est moiii!**

 **C'est un petit OS Drarry mais pas que ;-)**

 **enfin vous le découvrirez en le lisa,t évidemment!**

 **Attention, langage cru et lemon! Reviews!**

 **Les Serpentards sont pervers, mais que sont les Gryffondors ?**

Quelques Gryffondors étaient assis confortablement près du feu, discutant d'un problème urgent.

« Sa vie sexuelle ressemble a un porno » dit Ron fermement.

Hermione et Neville acquiescèrent. Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

« Vous n'allez pas croire ce que j'ai entendu sur lui ».

Intéressé, Harry écouta.

Ron se rapprocha du groupe de Gryffondors et chuchota,

« J'ai entendu que Hannah Abbot l'avait trouvé en train de sucer un gars dans un placard à balais, et devinez quoi, il avait les main attachées dans le dos. »

Neville eu le souffle coupé mais Hermione semblait imperturbable.

« Oh, ce n'est pas le pire » dit-elle. « Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai vu ».

Neville et Ron la regarda avec intérêt, pour la prier de continuer. Harry trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de garder le silence.

Hermione baissa la voix et dit :

« Il y a deux jours, alors que je faisais ma ronde, je suis rentré dans la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal parce que j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres. »

Harry eu un hoquet de surprise mais tout le monde était si absorbé par l'histoire d'Hermione que personne ne l'entendit.

Hermione continua, « Et là, il y avait Drago, attaché à un poteau, totalement nu ! »

Neville et Ron eurent un mouvement de recul.

Harry espérer n'être pas trop dur, ça n'allait pas aidé son excitation tout ça.

« Nu ? Tu n'as pas euh... Tu sais... regardé n'est-ce pas.. ? » demanda Ron, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sur que non ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolée de l'avoir dérangé et je suis partie ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? » demanda Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh rien, il était gêné » répondit Hermione avec un rictus.

Ron ricana, mais Neville semblait inquiet, « Peut être avait il des ennuis ? »

« Il avait l'air d'apprécier si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », répondit Hermione, rougissante.

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas regardé ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté Ron ! C'était... assez grand. »

Harry rigola, très doucement.

Neville redirigea la conversation vers la vie sexuelle de Drago Malefoy. « Et bien, c'est les Serpentards je suppose. Ils sont tous pervers ».

Hermione acquiesça, le visage de Ron se tendit. « Tu n'as pas vu qui était avec Malefoy ? »

Harry retînt son souffle.

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir qui est assez fou pour baiser Malefoy » se demanda Ron.

« Probablement des Serpentards » répondit Neville. « Je vous le dit, ils sont bizarres. »

Ron et Hermione furent d'accord.

Très bizarre, pensa Harry.

« Donc, »commença Hermione, « Si je le surprend encore une fois, je le dénonce. Il ne peut pas baiser n'importe où ! Je me demande pourquoi il ne fait pas ça dans... RON ARRÊTE DE FAIRE DU BRUIT ! »

Harry cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de manger ?! »

Ron jeta sa chocogrenouille d'un air coupable, « Je ne fais pas de bruits ! C'est l'heure de manger en plus ! ».

Neville acquiesça, « Nous devons descendre dans la Grande Salle. »

« Oui, on y va. En espérant ne pas croiser Malefoy nu caché dans les escaliers », plaisanta Ron.

« Oh non, Ron, au contraire. Nous devons vérifier que Malefoy n'est pas caché nu dans les escaliers, c'est notre devoir en tant que préfet. » affirma Hermione.

Harry les laissa passer devant lui.

Il remarqua que Drago était au bout du couloir, il colla son corps contre le sien. Le serpent commença a onduler contre le corps du lion, ce qui le rendit encore plus dur.

Drago pris la verge de Harry dans sa main et commença à la mettre en bouche.

« Tu es fou, ils auraient pu nous voir ! » murmura-t-il.

« On est sous ta cape d'invisibilité je te rappelle »

Drago laissa échapper un grognement, ce qui excita encore plus le lion.

Il retourna le blond qui fis un gémissement et commença à faire des vas-et-viens. Ils atteignirent tout les deux l'orgasme alors que Parvati et Dean entraient dans le couloir.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » demanda Dean.

Parvati répondit, « Et bien si, il y a bien quelque chose que je veux mettre en bouche »

Harry et Drago furent pris d'un fou rire silencieux. Dean semblait choqué.  
Les deux nouveaux arrivant commencèrent leur affaire et Drago chuchota :

« Ah ces Gryffondors, tous des pervers ! »


End file.
